boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Machine Gun
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Machine Gun turret sprays bullets at the enemy, rapidly dealing damage to massed infantry at close to medium range." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Machine Gun is the third defense to unlock in the game. **The Machine Gun is very effective against large groups of Riflemen or Warriors. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Deploying Heavies in front of Riflemen or Zookas is a very effective way of protecting them from Machine Guns. However, although having just one Heavy can protect Zookas, one Heavy will not protect Riflemen. This is because the Machine Gun is so inaccurate it usually misses the Heavy and hits the Riflemen. **The closer your troops are to the Machine Gun, the more accurately it fires. If possible try to destroy it from a distance. **Although Warriors can be chewed up if attacking a Machine Gun directly, they can easily heal through the occasional bullet if they are attacking something else at the edge of the Machine Gun's range. *'Defensive Strategy' **Machine Guns are very effective front line defenses as it stops weak troops like the Rifleman or Zooka from making it into your base. **Placing Machine Guns near Boom Cannons can help prevent large numbers of weak troops from destroying it. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, the Machine Gun is a green gun mounted on a silver stand, and there are two silver handles on the back. **At level 2, the Machine Gun gains a small pile of sandbags. There is also a small magazine on the back, and the front of the barrel becomes smaller and ridged. **At level 3-4, the magazine on top is removed, and instead, there are two magazines, one on each side. **At level 5, the Machine Gun gains a larger pile of sandbags. It also gains a reinforced handle and frontal shield. The side magazines are removed, and the whole barrel becomes thinner. **At level 6-7, a disc is added on top of the back of the Machine Gun, behind the shield. **At level 8, the stand is reinforced and the barrel loses its ridged pattern and now has holes in it. **At level 9-10, the Machine Gun loses all its sandbags. It gains a stone base, a modified handle system, and a bigger and more reinforced frontal shield which covers the entire gun and is more angular. **At level 11-20, the Machine Gun gains a back shield and loses its handles, becoming hexagonal. ---- *'Trivia' **It fires 10 shots per second making it the second fastest shooting defense in the game, after the Flamethrower. **Machine Guns were invented in the mid 19th century and have been used in war to this day. **The Machine Gun undergoes more changes per upgrade than any other current building. **The MMG 9000 is similar to a high level machine gun with two short barrels. Despite its looks, this defensive structure is capable of killing a decent amount of troops if not taken out quickly. ^All shots may not hit, so damage per second is approximate. Accuracy improves as targets move closer. Category:Defensive Buildings